The Lost Future
by Mirai Warrior
Summary: We all know what happened in the Future of Trunks and how it affected everyone. But there wasn't much progression afterward. Let me show you what you missed. Rated M for future chapters, lemons in the future.
1. Reunion

"Trunks could you get me that brown cable extension?" Once her words had been said Bulma Briefs resumed humming a happy tune, trying to rewire something she had designed a few weeks prior. When she got no answer she called out again, "Trunks? Are you even listening to me?" Of course she was irritated that he was ignoring her, she thought she'd raised her son up right, maybe a trip to the past engorged his ego to that of his father's.

She grunted; brushing her bangs aside with a greasy hand and rolling out from under the bulky machine. "Where is that boy? He said he was going to help me today." She went out from the artificial light from her laboratory and head inside to where her son usually kept himself.

Trunks had the cord in hand and was headed to go to the lab, but stopped when he felt that ki that was all too familiar. He looked over on the horizon, the boy of nineteen felt a surge of indistinguishable energy of someone he knew his whole life.

The young man with lavender hair dropped the cord with an audible clang, and upon hearing the dissonance on the porch Bulma changed directions to see what had made said obnoxious noise.

She kept his ring, she didn't wear it, but she kept it hidden away in her jewelry box in her second to bottom drawer. She knew that he was gone, but still loved him, her Gohan, with all her heart. She didn't know if she or Trunks had cried harder that day, she lost her fiancée and Trunks his only friend.

She'd had dreams that he came back, used his novice yet so sweet words to woo her and comfort her. But every time her eyes open they stung from salty tears, a quiet pain she knew she'd never be able to get over. Who was Trunks hugging? Was it some, not it was too tall and muscular to be a girlfriend of his.

Was he crying? Was _she_ crying? Why was that? This man, whoever he was, was someone she thought she'd never be able to see again.

Her steps had slowed significantly, her flats made not sound that she could hear, but the tall man turned his head, smiled, and beckoned her to come over and join the both of them in the embrace. With that she shook her head in denial; she'd be waking up soon, so why not hug him?

"Oh Gohan, why did you have to leave us?" Bulma's saddened tone didn't help anyone, they were all crying in disbelief and being so incredibly happy nothing else would have been appropriate to show how they truly felt about his arrival.

"I'm sorry, I never meant for any of that to happen," his voice sent shivers down Trunks' and his mother's spine, it had been years since they heard that soothing tone. Bulma thought that this was merely an apparition, still just the desire of her subconscious wanting her to know how much she loved him.

Trunks knew this wasn't, he knew what to look for in nightmares after all those years of being tormented by the Androids. This was real, Gohan was there holding them back, hugging them, and crying just as hard as they were.

"G-Gohan where've you been?" He made out between his heavy pants, his nose getting clogged up but he could've really cared less. His heart was pounding in his chest, he could've easily mistaken this encounter for a dream; it was indeed too good to be true.

"I've been on New Namek," he began but stopped himself, "hey, it's rather cold out, let's get inside and talk about it over some hot chocolate and in blankets." He could've hugged them until he died again, he'd watched them from the other end of the galaxy, but was unable to confront them that he was living, other than in their dreams.

"I don't think I can walk," Bulma's still beating heart felt like it would burst from the sheer joy it was experiencing, Trunks was able to get out of the warm embrace but saw that his mother and Gohan were still holding on tightly to each other.

He had goosebumps, it was that cold in the Capsule Corporation today. Which meant winter was coming, and this was the best thing that could ever happen to him.

"Then let me carry you," Gohan's voice was incredibly quite, Trunks with his Saiyan hearing was barely able to decipher it. She simply nodded, unable to come to grips with the reality of his scent, he smelled different, but she still could tell it was him.

She felt like she was twenty years old again, being swept off her feet like in the romance novels she read as a young girl. She gripped the front of his orange gi, afraid that if she would ever let go he'd vanish and she'd wake up, cold and alone in her bed.

She was still crying, Gohan and Trunks were sniffling to clear their nasal passageways but it wasn't going well. Bulma didn't remember the last time she smiled so wide, her face was beginning to heat up, if she got sick then so be it, at least that's what she told herself.

Trunks got the signal that Gohan sent, and he set her next to his mother on the raggedy sofa that he and Trunks salvaged and repaired. It tore a happy smile on Gohan's face to see that they'd kept it. Gohan walked into the kitchen, having minor difficultly with locating things such as the pot, since everything wasn't broken and things were put away in the proper place now.

It took mere seconds to get things ready, and Gohan managed to find marshmallows and graham crackers. He brought them out, Bulma and Trunks both had a red circle on their arms, "what happened there?" He pointed with his foot since his arms were occupied.

"Oh-uh, nothing!" Trunks replied a little too quick.

Gohan simply chuckled as he set the cups down and handed them each one, saving one for himself of course, "guys, this isn't a dream, I'm alive and I'm here."

Bulma nodded, she knew that now, he was back. But something still didn't add up, "but how? The dragon balls were destroyed when Piccolo died eighteen years ago."

She was so smart, so beautiful too, "I was getting to that, I guess you all want me to skip to the nitty-gritty?" they nodded in approval, "after I… died," the room tensed with the word, they still had some issues with him being dead, "I was brought back to life on New Namek." He took a sip of his hot drink, Trunks and Bulma were on the edge of their seats, listening intently for every detail, watching like it was a scary movie and the tension was building.

"And I trained there for three years, trying to become stronger than the androids and Cell." He glanced at Trunks, "and since you came back stronger than ever I came back too. Great job, you overcame me by doing what I alone could not."

Trunks' heart skipped a beat; it felt like his father had thrown himself in front of Cell out of rage that his son had been injured. He felt so proud of himself, not at all disappointed in Gohan; however Bulma felt very different about this.

"And you didn't think to contact in any way?!" Bulma fumed, she set her cup down on the table before her, and closed her eyes venting her anger inside of her head. Suddenly the room got incredibly dark and somewhat colder.

Gohan resisted the urge to say; 'I missed you too.'

She probably would've kicked him out, or made him sleep in his own room again. Well he figured it would take a while for her to readjust, he saw that she wasn't wearing the ring anymore. It made sense, he was dead of course she moved on, and would hold resentment toward him for leaving and getting himself killed. "It wasn't that, if I could then I would've. But I had to train, I couldn't let interference stop me from getting stronger. I came to you in your dreams though," he muttered the last bit under his breath, shifting and holding his cup tightly with both of his calloused palms absorbing what heat they could.

"I'm sorry Bulma, I thought that-"

"Thought that what? You could leave me and Trunks all alone?!" She snapped, cutting him off, before she could call him anything she knew she'd regret in the morning she stomped off to her room, leaving Trunks and Gohan in an awkward silence.

Bulma's son measured Gohan's energy level, it hadn't improved since he died those few years ago, Trunks gave him a look of uncertainty. He was about to ask something when Gohan questioned; "So you've got a lot stronger huh? You think we should duke it out to see if you can teach e a thing or two?" Gohan grinned, it was good to be back, and he had a really deep tan, since New Namek had three sons. Well it was in the same place as it had been destroyed.

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to get settled first?" They'd moved everything of his into storage where they hid themselves in the basement of Capsule Corp. It wouldn't be hard or time consuming to move it back, but Trunks didn't want to fight, he didn't want Gohan to find out how much stronger his apprentice than himself.

"No, I think we should leave the house until later, I could use a good stretch of my legs." Trunks just now noticed that Gohan had both of his arms back, not the way he remembered at all.

"Gohan, what were the wishes exactly?" Trunks asked taking his mother's cup and pouring it into his then drinking, expecting Gohan to answer, which he did.

"Let's see, the first one was for my body to be brought to Namek, brought back to life, then my body back to its form before my arm was lost. They didn't want me to have the disadvantage of only one arm." Gohan juggled a few of the mallows, and then proceeded to levitate them into his mouth one by one, chewing and grinning with every chew.

The only son of Goku smiled, resting his eyes and drinking the last of his drink, same with Trunks. Now Trunks wanted to fight Gohan, he'd seen the way he was with only one arm against the Androids. Now he had both arms back, and had supposedly been training all the years after his passing. Trunks still had the Time Chamber, training in there, so he suspected they would be on equal levels of strength.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer of a fight, whenever you're ready." Trunks finished his graham cracker, stuffing a marshmallow in his mouth and giving the elder half-saiyan the 'sea-food' face. Gohan laughed, carefree, nearly choking on his own cracker.

Trunks laughed as well, their joyous sound going as high as Bulma's room at the top of the yellow dome. She lay on her bed, not at all angry at Gohan; she knew he would've talked to her if he could. He wasn't really one to hurt someone unless he could help it; he proved that with Trunks when he fought the Androids alone.


	2. A Quick Spar

Once Gohan and Trunks had finished talking, they went outside; Bulma peered over the windowsill and watched them fly. Gohan didn't bring anything back with him except the clothes off his back, how did he even get back here?

She sighed, what was he thinking coming back here? Now she didn't feel as alone, she had her- should she accept him as her fiancée again? Or should she take it easy? They did only go out on real dates when they could, and he was innocent, oblivious to the occasional move she tried on him. She could only think of two times, both of which were unsuccessful.

She wrapped herself in a blanket, now hoping that she would have his arms around her instead, keeping her warm with his body heat. Saiyans had a higher body temp than humans did, they usually scored around ninety-nine. A fever brought it up to one hundred eight, she didn't know how much more their bodies were compared to everyone else on this planets was. She huddled down stairs, tightly wrapped in the blanket, thinking about what to make them both for dinner. She'd have to stock up on supplies, since she now had another mouth to feed along with hers and her son's.

Gohan stepped down first, Trunks seemed to be biding his time until sunset. That wouldn't work against Gohan though; the Nameks were just as good strategists as Gohan himself. He'd been trained in arenas, dark, confined places, different gravities, and where oxygen was slim and near none. Different combinations too, so every day posed a new challenge.

"Well I think you should start, you're going to need it," Gohan got in a fighting stance, making sure he was on guard; however it didn't appear that he had changed much from his straight-postured pose, to defensive.

Trunks took slight offense to his master's words, he wanted to show him how much power was held in the fists he now used to protect. He went directly into his Super Saiyan transformation, energy flowing through him, he smirked, and then continued to beef his power higher and higher to his peak. The task had become simple since his fight with Cell, full power, the air rippled and the ground crack and lifted because of the sheer amount of force Trunks was outputting.

Gohan simple stood there, unfazed by the teen's attempts to be flashy, or cool by his own standards. "Aren't you going to transform?" Trunks inquired, taking a stance, the Saiyan blood in his veins burned, tinged with excitement.

Gohan shook his head, "I won't need to," he relied in all confidence, which actually frightened Trunks to an extent. How could he handle such raw power when in his normal form?

"Well prepare to eat your words Gohan." Trunks almost growled, irked that Gohan wasn't taking this skirmish seriously. That was enough to illicit a yell, Trunks' fist went forward, straight into Gohan's gut.

Gohan saw many openings, he only took the more obvious one, he teleported behind Trunks, and elbowed him in the back of his spine.

The lavender haired teen, didn't see it, he was supposed to have the speed and power. The elder hybrid wasn't transformed, how did this power work, where did Gohan get that power? After thinking for a split second, the Saiyan Prince slid on his hand, making something of a crater that a meteor would. Turning he flung himself back at his master, "lucky shot!" He defended, only receiving a teasing grin from Gohan.

This time Gohan didn't strike back, he let the strike of Trunks' elbow hit him in the chest. He had the wind knocked out of him, but the one implanting the blow upon the other felt like he had just hit the hardest substance in the universe.

He yelped, clenching his fist, he made a face at the elder boy, "what's wrong with you?" He tried to shake the painful tension that had built up in his hand.

A large hand ran through black ruffles, Gohan chuckled and smiled to the best of his ability to remain modest. "That was only about half of my power without being transformed, I have new things to teach, as I'm sure that you do too." He plopped himself in the field, it was so good to be home.

Trunks followed suit, powering down, lying down and looking up at the darkening sky, it looked like rain of some other sort of storm. "What have you been training with? Well I guess the better question would be who, wouldn't it?" The teen gave a light chuckle, but he was deeply curious about the answer.

"Well, you know how my dad trained with King Kai when he went to Otherworld?" Trunks nodded and continued, "Well kinda like that, except that they were on a different plane, I would love to tell you more, but they like their secrecy."

"Someone strong than King Kai? Woah," Trunks felt small, while he'd been training to fight the Androids and Cell, Gohan was too, how did Gohan get so incredibly more powerful than himself? Was he even stronger than his ego from the past? He wouldn't doubt it if it was true, he took on an ascended Saiyan without so much as trying, or even visibly beefing up.

"Way stronger, weirder too," he said it without shame, if Trunks had the nerve he'd still be worried about being blasted out of the sky. Now Trunks had another reason to train, to get stronger again, Gohan was back, and he was even more powerful than he remembered.

He looked over at Trunks; the obvious meaning was that they should head back, since thunder rolled overhead. Not much was spoken, except a few more questions to which Gohan gave non-comprehensive answers, there was much lacking. Trunks understood, but he wanted straight answers.

They shuffled inside, the scent of things being boiled, alluring spices, whatever it was it smelled great. Gohan took in a deep breath, fish only did so much for a man, alien fish was even worse, but he had to deal.

But Bulma's cooking, it wasn't very good the last time he remembered, at least with the Kai's he could cook for himself and get spices they provided for him to use.

Trunks took off his jacket, they weren't gone long, but it seemed to be enough time for Bulma to finish whatever she was working on and get food prepared. He hoped she wasn't still mad; there wasn't much he could do until after he was told to leave.

Not wanting to test her wrath he sat down on a seat farthest from her, on the other end of the kitchen, too bad the table was round and not very large. There were only four seats to choose from either way, Trunks sat across from Gohan, smiling at his mom, who smiled in return and avoided Gohan.

His heart skipped a beat; he'd caught the yellow sparkle on her ring finger, more importantly the one on her left hand. Gohan's skin was covered in goosebumps, he felt blood rush to his face, his entire body heating in excitement.

She still had the ring, she was wearing it; she still loved him. He couldn't talk though- he was utterly speechless, he didn't know what to say to her to make her feel how he was feeling. He wanted to talk her someplace warm, encase her snuggly in his arms, and kiss her like he had the many times he'd been able to in the past.

The conversation was turned to Trunks, Bulma asking about why he'd been lazy, or out of the house more than usual. Bulma was turned away, but she knew as Gohan probably did by the rosy hue spread out over the boy's cheeks. Trunks was talking to, if not already dating a girl.

Gohan nudged the boy's leg under the table; he blushed even deeper; it made the elder Saiyan chuckle.

The sound pleased Bulma, the Brief woman smiled; it was really good to have the boy back. She really missed him, how she got by without him she'd never know. But now she'd have easier times, and having him do all the heavy lifting while Trunks was out flirting made her work easier. She'd put him to work in the morning, right now he was back and probably overworked himself fighting Trunks, since they came back much faster than they usually did.

Or because she heard the light thrumming of rain on the domed roof, how inappropriate! She would expect there to be lots of sun and warmth on today. That made things different; "it's supposed to snow soon," Bulma began once the meal had finished brewing, "you shouldn't have to worry about readjusting to your room, I hope. We couldn't… it's just the way you left it sweetie." She almost had tears in her eyes, they were welling up, making her bright oceanic cerulean orbs shine brightly, but they didn't escape. After all the crying she did when he'd left, she thought she was broken, and would probably never be able to shed another tear.

She sat down once the food was set on the turntable in the center of the circular flat surface. Satisfied, she took the closest bowl and poured some noodles in the half circle. The boys waited for her to be finished before they helped themselves, Gohan was obviously more hesitant than Trunks, though it smelled like average ramen, with lots of spices and some different additives in the mix. It looked great, then there was rice, some fruit, and all of it looked so inviting Gohan helped himself to a bit of each and then some.

Despite having manners Gohan talked with his mouth full, telling Bulma what he told Trunks not half an hour ago. A bit more, since he remembered some things better. The Nameks actually needed him, since they were being invaded by an enemy they knew they would not have been able to defeat; Meta-Cooler.

Though Gohan had lots of difficulty, and many Nameks died in the process, he was able to defeat the monotonous android and destroy anything that would've posed as a threat. Since they had no need of the technology they eradicated it all, only salvaging the valuable metals for resources. After that Porunga revived all of the murdered Namekians, though the bold and selfless deed caught the eyes of a purple being that lived in the vicinity of Other World.

They knew his potential, they also desired the use of his skill, and he needed the perilous training to get stronger. He however wasn't able to know what they'd use him for, only that he would probably just be used as a key to some sort of puzzle. Which they didn't say or describe in any fashion. They just kept pushing him passed his limits, over and over again, even once they knew that he was stronger than them, and they knew it, they kept forcing him over pressures and trials to get even more powerful.

Gohan took it all, anything to get stronger, he was also allowed to travel to Other World, the Grand Kai gave him permission, but Gohan wasn't dead so he retorted with a simple no. He wasn't ready to see his father, nor Vegeta, or any of his friends.

He just trained until he couldn't walk, move his arms, blink, breath, or even think. His body became one that his father or even Vegeta would have become proud of. His power nothing like that of when he was a boy, or even a teen. One of the monsters he had to defeat called _him_ a monster. That made his tail twitch in the wrong way.

Which he didn't tell them yet, they pulled out his tail, it hurt worse than getting it pulled off. It was wrapped securely around his waist under his orange gi, they needed every scrape of power from Gohan, and there were no exceptions. They even had him do tasks with his tail to strengthen it, then once they had finished training that part of him they tried to pull it out, it didn't budge or cause Gohan any pain, they couldn't even cut the tail off, but trying that did hurt the man a lot.

Bulma soaked in all the information, Trunks too; they both took all of the unreal possibilities into account. It seemed too farfetched, but they knew Gohan didn't lie, and if he did he was horrible at it. They didn't ask question much, just ate, along with Gohan, who'd been helping and stuffing his face since he'd begun. Bulma had turned into quite the chef while he was out, now how was he supposed to cook romantic dinners like he used to for her?

Trunks yawned, gave Gohan a fist bump and told him goodnight, then gave his mother a gentle peck to her forehead and repeated the same phrase with an 'I love you' at the end of it. With that accomplished he went to bed with a slight spring in his step, a smile on his face, one that Bulma hadn't seen since he'd come back from the past all grownup and stronger.

Bulma gave a small smile to her fiancée, and then started to pick up the dirty dishes, taking them to the sink. However, before she could get very far, Gohan appeared in front of her, scaring her because she didn't hear or see him move, "excuse me you big lug, I've got to clean these so they don't stink."

He slipped them out from her hands, and she let him without complaint, her smile broadening ear-to-ear. "Oh, Gohan, I've missed you so much!" He'd set the dishes in the sink just in time to have her arms encompass him, more goosebumps covering his body.

He managed to move in her grasp, turning and wrapping his muscular arms around her in kind. Happy tears began to stream down her cheeks, her face getting hot, her nose overflowing and being bothered by her tears. Gohan held her tightly; his first and only love was within his touch again, he'd been waiting for this for so long. No words escaped her mouth, just soft sobs, and the enjoyment of him here with her again.

"I missed you too Bulma," she didn't want to let go, never ever again, but he'd managed to grab some paper towel, she caught the glimpse of something brown but thought it was just her old age catching up with her. He wiped her face, "no tears, I'm here now, you don't have to ever cry again."

She nodded, fresher tears taking the place of the ones he removed from her salmon colored cheeks. A shaky laugh came from his lips, which made her look up to where the gentle sound came from; those soft lips she hadn't kissed for so long. They were finally hers to take again, and Trunks went to bed, so she wouldn't have to hear any complaints about doing exactly what she wanted. And that was kissing him to her hearts content.

It started rough, neither one remembered very well what it felt like to be kissed, if felt alien as it had that first accidental time it had happened. Then the muscles of their lips began to recognize the feeling of the other's mouth pressed against them. Slowly beginning to respond by memory, the way they matched up, crevice, arch, Cupid's bow, and all.

Gohan had to lean down to let her do as she so desired; and she was up on her tippy-toes trying not to let him get away. Which he hardly ever did, he let her have her way, and she usually responded with a similar act. Not that she could keep anything from him; his was so cute for someone in his mid-twenties. How she snagged a guy like him she'd never know. He had morals, honor, respect, loyal, and everything needed to accomplish life in such a home they needed.

Gohan's viewpoint was different though, how he got such a beautiful experienced and of course rich, intelligent, loving, rather hard-headed and sarcastic, and he loved her for every silly thing she ever did. He didn't have charm, at least he didn't think so, he didn't really find himself attractive from a guy's standpoint, for whatever reason she wanted him too was beyond him.

Tears still dripped from her eyes, some of them were beginning to catch on Gohan's top, her own too, and Gohan didn't want her to cry; it tore his heart up. Even if they were happy tears as they were now he felt like he was still being inadequate as her fiancé. His large and rough hand came up to wipe her cheek, she smiled into the kiss, giving way and parting his lips with her tongue to begin an intricate dance with his. Of course she wasn't about to let him lead, she took advantage of his still blooming make-out skills quite often, as now she would be able to until he found his stride.

Long minutes passed, Bulma's thin hands had found their way around the raven-haired man's neck. One of them actually went and lovingly tousled his hair. Gohan's far less experienced hands stayed within the small vicinity to which they started, around her waist, Bulma was a wild woman, she of course wanted more, but they'd talked about this before, before he'd left them so long ago. They would wait. They were going to keep Gohan's innocence intact until the day (which they were going to have to replan) when they'd become man and wife.

She shuddered though, his hands were applying light pressure, his fingers moving tentatively and caressing her slowly and softly. He was her gentle giant, he inherited Ox King's genes from Chi-Chi; he was certainly taller than Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta too. Trunks got it from Vegeta, and a bit from herself, they weren't much of a comparison to the man she held tightly against her, they both barely made it to Gohan's shoulder. Bulma always thought that the tall guy with the short girl was really cute, and now she could live that aspect she enjoyed as a child. Sure he wasn't a prince, technically speaking her son was, but he was the last of a dying race; that made him important. Also, she was so deeply in love with him she really didn't care what he was, as long as he wasn't dead.

She pulled away, and there was a small trail of drool, probably more of hers than his, since she was an exotic kisser she couldn't help it. "Dishes, then we can go to bed too." Since she knew he would help, he certainly wouldn't deny her in need of aid.

He opened his eyes, his lips tingling, making him smile; he missed that sensation. He granted her another quick peck to her lips, she giggled, it just crossed her mind she hadn't giggled since she'd met Yamcha. He made her feel young, she was so old though, compared to him at least. She even remembered that she saw some other woman hitting on him, they weren't dating then, but he still chose her over a girl that was probably younger then himself. He had the purest heart of gold she'd even known other than his father, and he was giving it to her with every action.

They slowly shuffled to the sink, Gohan turned on the water, running water was nonexistent in the Kai's Realm. It was like a godsend to him now, it also meant not burying your droppings, he asked about them using their magic to accommodate for him, but they didn't want to lower themselves to making a toilet.

He put some dish soap into the water, bubbles beginning to form, and a light smell of lilac filled the room. Bulma was always about the floral scents. He didn't mind, as long as she didn't try to regulate the body wash he used, or the hair wash, then he'd be content with whatever else she wanted.

Bulma went toward the sink, pulling she held both on Gohan's hands on either side of herself, making him come up behind her. Gohan gave a bit of a blush, though walked steadily behind her; she wanted him close, even if they were going to wash dishes together. With his heat behind her, his hands over or at least around hers, she dipped them into the water and began to scrub the remains of food, or little bit of grime remaining on the plates.

Gohan did as well, his hands right over hers, he gave a bit more effort, practically using her hands to scrub instead of his own. She didn't mind, she was absorbed by his sounding heartbeat behind her head. His head was buried, in her hair; he liked it when it was long and unruly, though she was really cute with it short like it was now. He took in deep breaths of her scent, his eyes were closed, he let his senses take over, there was a small sway to her hips, as if some sort of imaginary beat was sounding. Little did the young man know she was only listening to the consistent drumming of his heart.

Bulma was beginning to lose herself, this dream, the one that was finally coming true again. No, it was true, he was here, he was right there loving her, and making her love him all over again. As if she ever stopped.

The dishes were basically an excuse for Bulma to keep her lover-boy close, she actually expected him to go to bed when Trunks had. They were finished, only it was about two hours after they'd started, this lasting, standing cuddle was very distracting for both of them. Both of their hands were like pale prunes, it felt weird even after they'd dried the dishes and left each other's immediate company to put them away.

Once finished with all they conjoined hands and walked up the stairs, and lay with each other. Both of them had an idiot happy smile, they didn't even bother undressing, in the other's embrace they slept.


	3. Awkward Encounter, Unknown Face

A gust of wind came through the bedroom door, a stray hair, blue from the lovely Bulma Brief's head, drifted onto the nasal passageway of Gohan Son. The natural reaction for his body was to jolt awake, however Gohan's body was more confident and gave more of a gentle nudge to open his eyelids. It was hell for one of the Kai's to wake the slumbering Saiyan.

His dark hued eyes were graced by a dull lighting of the morning sun. The hair tickled his nose, so instead of letting it linger and irritate his senses further he pulled it away and let it fall to the floor, where he presumed it came from.

There was an unfamiliar weight on his arm, right arm to be specific, and it didn't make it hard to move, but the pressure was noticeable. He glanced over, his nose following a thick and alluring scent, they just so happened to be targeting the same person.

The elder beauty was still sound asleep; his arm was draped around her side, holding her close. His tail, which had apparently slipped out from his gi, was now wrapped around the cerulean haired babe's leg, securing her position. He blushed, it was rather high up her leg too, he could feel the heat radiating from between Bulma's thighs. He had no doubt that that's where the luring scent came from, it was so full, thick, and inviting could have also easily described it.

He needed a shower, he didn't have the luxury of body wash, so he was going just on his pure scent and the rather sweet water that flowed on the Kai's hallowed grounds.

Her breathing was slow, she must have been having a nice dream, since the pattern was smooth, he just waited and listened, her laying there and breathing was soothing to him on many levels. But right now, he needed to clean himself off, and whoever's fleeting energy could wait, he only wondered what Trunks was doing up so early. Also where he was off to in such a hurry was just as pressing a mystery.

His arm was a bit complex to remove from underneath her, he had to twist, bend, and well maneuver in ways he didn't think he would've had to. But he managed to, and without waking his sleeping love at all. She shifted, but it was only slight; a gentle kiss to the woman's cheek made her ease up, his presence was calming to her even when she slept. His tail was much more reluctant to remove itself, Gohan was afraid he'd take off her leg, or in fact just haul her around behind him. But it seemed to get the picture that she could sleep as long as she wanted to, and he had to get cleaned up for the day.

He did have to walk back to his room, which was well dusted, or they had vacuum-sealed. Once he found some simple things, his body wash, which had a layer of strange filmy mold, he was just glad it didn't stick and came off easily without a trace. Everything was just as he left it, he wasn't sure if he should have felt weirded-out or relieved. Well it wasn't exactly healthy to cling to someone that was thought to be dad for many years, but it felt great to know they respected him to the extent of leaving his things alone; which wasn't much to begin with.

He just took a few things; a change of clothes, his toothbrush and toothpaste, and then that body and hair wash. He had a feeling Bulma would let him bunk with her, so he would just take them and put them with hers. He also grabbed some clothes to change into, since this was, even though made by the Kai's magic, still stinky. Once everything was gather and tucked away in a young man's bulky arm, he set it aside in the bathroom, and turned the curtain of water on and submerged his deep tanned and toned body in, setting himself to cleaning.

Bulma was waking up when she heard the shower running, first she wondered who the hell was in her shower at this time, Trunks had his own to bathe in. Though once she walked close enough she heard a much richer and deeper voice humming slowly in the steam.

It sounded like… he was either dancing or fake fighting behind the rubbed shield of a curtain. She wanted to peek, or even better: join him. Well she needed a shower too! And with that thought she began to weave her way out of her garments, first was the belt buckle, and that was followed by lowering her tight-fitting pants, after that she lifted her short-sleeve shirt, letting it fall to the floor once it was off. Then she took off her long-sleeve shirt, the dark scarlet was a match for the violet shirt she'd worn above it.

She stood there, clad in her lace, which some women would have though a bit extravagant for her age. Bulma had her pride, her body was still in its youthful condition, maybe some wrinkles here or there; she could be mistaken for someone half her age, she kept good care of herself, even during the Android's onslaught. It was all she could do besides worry and plan for the time machine she was supposed to make.

The lace was fine, detailed with embroidered vines that lead to nothingness. They simply looped around, crossed over, they weren't custom but she enjoyed where they stopped, or began, whichever. The bass of the lingerie toned to a lilac, one of Bulma's favorite flowers and scent, the intricate embroidery was a deep hot pink, it contrasted beautifully to the woman's alabaster skin tone.

The flexible Brief reached around and unclipped the hook, the straps the only thing holding the lace up on her bodice. She slipped herself out of the confines the silken fabric held, feeling daring and sexy because her lover-boy was just on the other side of that floral curtain. She had her fingers dipping underneath the ridge of her panties when the water stopped. Instantly her face became a deep crimson, what exactly had she been thinking?

Gohan came out, seeing the woman standing not more than five feet away, his face became confused, blue with that high level of befuddledness. Then he saw her more revealing features, he straight-out had the first nosebleed of his life right there. Bulma had one too, however she was far further down his body, with a size like that it was going to be taking some use to. Water dripped down to his lowest places, his body looked sweaty because of it, wait was that a tail?

But the definition of his muscles made her continue to hungrily trace his body, every little twist made his body react like it was a well-oiled machine.

And Bulma knew what she was thinking about, she worked with them daily. Gohan's body was like a firm bench, she wanted to lay on that bench, do some work on it, she wondered how long it would take to get that bench to moan and rock against her.

She had been so caught up in her thinking that she didn't catch Gohan fall back in the shower curtain, she forgot who she was dealing with, his innocence was so incredibly cute, even Yamcha wasn't this adorable. She felt a gust of wind when she turned away to redress herself in her day-old clothes.

The voluptuous woman turned her head, expecting to still see her fiancé cowering in the curtain. He was no longer in the room; she gave a small sigh, as long as he didn't vanish like that during more intimate times in their relationship. She'd let this slide, since he and her both didn't really expect anything to happen. But when did that tail grow back?

Gohan hurried into the room and dressed himself, his face was completely flushed, he'd seen her half naked while getting out of the shower. His entire body was set on edge, the rush from being caught naked and seeing her compromised made his adrenaline force through his veins like a train on a track.

He heard the water turn back on, she must've hopped into the shower once she saw him flee. He sighed, that was certainly not how he expected the second day to go. Gohan didn't have the nerve to barge in on her, nor ask why she did and what she intended to make happen.

The eldest Saiyan walked outside, it had stopped raining sometime in the night; it was partly cloudy with puddles everywhere. It was just warm enough that water hadn't froze. But it was still rather chilly for someone with a jacket. Which Gohan happened to have.

His hands were in his pockets, he could still sense Trunks, and the teen was within running distance. Gohan was curious about where he'd gone off to. Though he wasn't about to force his nose into the young man's private affairs. However, it still intrigued Gohan that the younger half breed would run out like that. Sure he would be considered a man now, but that hardly gave much reason to run out on his mother so early in the day.

He shrugged it off and began his morning stretches. He had things that needed to be done as well, much more important things. The Kai's entrusted him to this task, he was going to find what had caused such a calamity eons ago.

After a few moments the water stopped overhead, Gohan was just finishing up his stretches, he felt his power flowing through him stronger than a river, and far more ferocious than that really weird creature he fought half a year ago.

"Hey," he uttered barely above a whisper when Bulma descended the stairs with a towel wrapped around her head. She was dressed at least, in some loose-fitting t-shirt that looked like it was Gohan's, which it probably was. He didn't mind. In fact he thought it was rather hot for her to be in his clothes.

"I'll be out for a bit today; I'll be home after noon sometime." He explained, hovering next to Bulma on the patio.

She smiled in kind, gripping his shirt to pull him down to passionately mash her lips against his. Once she'd finished she spoke quietly, just to be sure that he was listening; "we have some things to talk about when you come back. So it's okay to be back for lunch." Her lower lip was slipped between her rows of teeth, her eyes glued intently on Gohan's mouth.

He nodded, she was playing with her ring, so he knew it would probably mean they were going to resume where they left off those few years ago. Their wedding, Bulma was impatient, Gohan knew that.

He flew off, towards the Lookout. He had a guardian to talk to and let know the ropes of Earth.

The Kais had incredibly strong minds, able to read them from the other side of the cosmos. They'd scanned Trunks' mind once he'd saved them from the Androids, they found the new guardian of Earth. Since they knew he'd do well in the other timeline, they knew he would do the same in this. Dende. He was chosen, as well as self-requested to be the new tenant at the Lookout. Gohan brought him with when he came, that's where he went to first, and then he went to Bulma and Trunks' to be welcomed back.

Like his father Gohan came back to Earth with plenty of new tricks, he had abilities he didn't know existed, but they apparently did. His father's Instant Transmission, which the Kai's helped explain it wasn't exactly speed, more of a de-atomizer and reanimation. It took immense focus to add to Gohan's arsenal, but he was able to procure it a bit slower than his father had. Then, there were his transformations; he'd unveiled a few, with the Kai's intense training and with aid of his tail he was told he'd be able to go farther. During a few incredulous rounds under the full moon the Saiyan was able to master the Oozaru, of course it took the entire night, filled with the Kai's tricking him out of instinct and into his regular mindset again.

A swift breeze caught Gohan's attention, it smelled strangely, and instead of going straight to the Lookout he followed the trail. It led him to a newer city, one not really that far from the mountains of ocean surf.

Orange Star City.

The sign was new. He floated down and landed without as much as disturbing the sidewalk beneath him. There was a young woman standing alone on the street corner, due to the distance he'd flown it was just at sunrise on this side of the globe.

She seemed sad, like something was missing from her life. Or her whole life was missing, someone erased it. It never happened. Gohan felt a little uncomfortable standing there with her back turned to him; he was also drawn to take a small step forward. She stirred; Gohan was able to spy the sadness in her eyes. She'd been having dreams, sad dreams that were inexplicable that she'd always remember.

Her eyes were a striking blue, her face was smooth, though wrinkled, and also she seemed to be wet with tears. She was dressed in something somewhat formal, made to be durable to the extent of fighting. It was a teacher's outfit, but it seemed awkward, like she was supposed to be wearing something looser; or maybe not that at all.

A small embroidered word was on the woman's chest pocket. Satan.

"Hello?" Her honeyed, yet firm tone began, "is someone there?"

Gohan didn't take another step; for if he did it would change his life forever, and right now he didn't need that. She did see him because the rising sun was covering him as well as the dark shadow of an ominous building.

Gohan flew off, faster than her eyes would be able to pick up, but he heard another woman's voice. He turned to see a blonde woman and hear her say; "Hey Videl we better get going, everyone needs their Phys. Ed. Teacher right as rain!"

Videl Satan was her name; Gohan didn't have time for this. He hoped she'd find what she was looking for.


	4. At The Lookout, Trunks has Secret?

"Hey Gohan! Welcome back!" Dende's usually cheery voice was, well, cheery! It brought a wide grin to Gohan's face as he landed on the edge of the Lookout's tile.

"Hey Dende! Is everything together like instructed?" He saw Popo lingering within with the dragon statue.

"Good morning Gohan, it's been a while since I've seen you! If you would have stayed a bit longer yesterday I would've made you something to eat." He set the dragon figurine down for them all to look at.

"Don't worry Mr. Popo, I'll be bringing up Bulma and Trunks in about a month or two, it all depends!"

Dende looked the man up and down, something was out of place, he didn't question about it though. "Gohan! Mr. Popo and I have prepared everything for the ceremony! The dragon is here and we collected the dragon balls from the radar's last recording spot."

It was Gohan's idea really, to take the radar and collect the spherical stones to save them the trouble of finding them themselves. They weren't going to use them though; they were going to make sure no one else could.

"Good! Let's get this over with so I can get back home!"

Another wind, darker heavier, the three beings on the Lookout all looked the same general direction. It was coming. And they didn't know what it could do. They were told about it, but many things were kept to their discretion.

Dende reached toward the statue, channeling his energy, focusing, and after uttering a few words in his native tongue a bright light shot out and encompassed the clay frame. Power rang out along the top of the abode.

In Dende's eyes they didn't have time to waste. If this was going to be a big fight then they might need a failsafe. The dragon would serve that purpose.

Gohan smiled, slightly, as thanks that Dende did that so they didn't linger too long on the evil imbued breeze. "I see you didn't need my help at all, you've gotten strong wince we were kids Dende."

The Namek chuckled, "so have you, I don't think I could hold a candle to, I doubt I ever could." Though he didn't care, he didn't like violence, Gohan only fought when necessary. They were a pretty good team, but then so were many.

"Well I wish you the best of luck in your marriage Gohan!" Popo waved at the retreating figure in the horizon, Dende too, both of them felt relieved that the dragon balls were now-

"Gohan! You better take good care of that ball! If anyone comes up here looking for the rest I'll have King Yemma give you a one-way ticket to H.F.I.L!" Dende wasn't kidding; he was going to give that human-saiyan hybrid an earful if anything happened. Well, it seemed as a good idea though; it made sure neither Popo nor Dende would make a wish for themselves. But still, he didn't mention that he was going to take it. Dende counted, it was the four-star ball. Odd, he would've picked the one, or seven-star ball, since they were more unique. He shrugged it off and walked to the edge of the Lookout. He gazed over the world, adjusting to his new job as Guardian.

It didn't take long for Gohan to locate Trunks' energy signal, he followed without hesitation. Trunks wasn't very conservative in his energy output, it lingered in the air as Gohan tracked his whereabouts; in the mountains, hidden deep in the crevices of the once active volcanoes.

Trunks felt his master's approaching ki, he could tell it was him, because it was either him or a very large and powerful bird. A pterodactyl maybe, but they didn't live in the mountain regions; they migrated to the southern islands after the Androids' onslaught. They just never moved back up north.

Trunks hurried and uncovered his project, he adjusted a few things then recovered his self-designed, most of it at least, creation. The voice grunted in disproval as Trunks blasted off to show Gohan away from his hiding spot. He didn't need him finding out about this, not just yet. He himself wasn't sure what he intended to do with this, where he was going to take this. He had half a mind to destroy it, he thought he had, but she remained half intact after his fatal blow.

Gohan caught Trunks on his way, why he hurried off in such a direction was unbeknownst to him. "Hey hotshot where're you off to? You missed breakfast!" Though he did too, now he regretted doing it, his stomach felt like it was going to eat through itself at any given moment.

"I had something to do," Trunks muttered, looking at the land below, a small herd of deer had stopped and looked at the pair floating awkwardly in the sky.

'Humans can do that?' Muttered one in its native tongue.

'Dang it Phil, I'm tryin' to eat my sugar grass.' Came a more husky feminine voice on the edge of the clearing.

'Well if humans can do it couldn't we too?' The same voice as before questioned.

There was a small murmur amongst them, but they all went back to chewing the grass and paid no more attention to the spectacle in the air. Other than Phil who'd begun to daydream about growing wings and flying where no deer had flown before.

"Something to do," Gohan found that a less than what he wanted in his answer. Though he could tell the teen didn't want the subject pressed. He dropped it.

"So, are you ready for everything kicking back into action?" Gohan asked, not entirely thinking about letting this new villain into Trunks' eyes as well as his own.

Thankfully Trunks perceived this question differently as partially intended, "I don't think mom wants to wait much longer. Did you two already discuss a date?"

Gohan shrugged and replied, "Kinda, we're actually gonna do that tonight."

"Well then you should get going! You shouldn't be keeping your future wife waiting Gohan!" Trunks stuck out his tongue at the elder, Gohan felt somewhat irked that Trunks was trying to get him away, though he didn't mention it.

Halfheartedly Gohan turned tail, in a somewhat literal sense, and headed back with Trunks lingering behind having difficulty coming to grips with almost being discovered. He wanted it to be a surprise; he couldn't have someone ruining it.

Once Trunks was out of range of sensing his master he went in an opposite direction, he'd have to be much more careful in the future. If Gohan was gonna be nosy, he was going to have to be defensive.

It didn't take long for Gohan to get back, and once he had the smell of flowers was heavy in their home. Bulma must've taken a long bath, probably with bubbles since the scent was full and strong. The one responsible was humming happily as she drew out something in her lab. Gohan leaned in the door frame, apparently undetected, Bulma continued to work making no notion that she'd caught the Saiyan in her peripheral vision, or heard him, he made no footsteps when he approached.

Huddling quietly; Gohan came up behind her, his arms securing themselves around her waist. Bulma made an 'eep' of protest but gave in quickly to his comforting warmth. She only knew of one guy that had that effect on her now and she was glad he came back early.

"Did you get everything done that you needed to?" She asked; making no effort to turn in his bulky arms to face him.

A silent nod as well as a kiss to the back of her short hair was the yes to her inquiry. "When did you cut your hair?" He asked kissing again once the words had left his lips.

She rolled her eyes at him, he was so precious and affectionate, she considered herself so undeserving. However with a less than earnest reply she spoke: "it was a couple months again, do you think I should grow it out again?"

"No, if you want to though you ought to." He began but wanted to voice the rest of his opinion, "I like all the different hairstyles I've seen you have Bulma."

She shrugged, she didn't think much of them, just money to burn, time to spend in a chair, gossiping, or listening to someone else rant about some experience he, or she, had in the last month or so.

"I'm not so sure which one I want to do, or if I want to keep doing it at all."

He swayed her playfully in his arms, "noooo, you have to keep it up!" His voice was muffled; his lips being pressed into her hair with barely any room for his lips to move.

"Gohan stop it," she whined sarcastically, and made room to turn in his arms to loop her thin arms around his neck. "We were gonna talk about something right?"

"Yeah, but can't it wait a bit longer?" He inched toward her with her lips deferred as the target.

"How much longer?" She asked trying not to sound slightly irked about postponing their marriage another minute.

"After I kiss you a few more times," he replied innocently and she rolled her eyes and saved him the trouble of coming down to her. She tippy-toed up and kissed him hard, sucking gently on his bottom lip.

"You know you've come a long way since yesterday," she began, teasing his lips by whispering against them.

"Oh?" He said filled to the brim with joy he forgot existed. He never really got praised for anything in the Other World. They just pushed him harder and harder once he was finished, no 'good job' or even 'good', nothing positive at all. "I'm surprised that you stayed single for me babe."

She shook her head, "I know, but I loved you then, and I love you now. There wasn't anybody else." Which wasn't true, she looked at other guys, but she knew no one would have been able to fill the gap Gohan left behind.

"I love you too Bulma." She smiled; the young man took the opportunity to kiss her again, more passionately than their affectionate peck shared moments ago. Without hesitation Bulma opened her mouth to grant him access for an even better experience.

Their tongues dueled for a moment; even though Bulma was significantly older she knew how to please. Her tongue was fast and experienced; his was eager and pretty agile just as hers. The touch broke, though they kept each other in a loving embrace. Bulma's head rested on his chest, listening to the loud sound of his thumping heart as if it was a drum.

"One more kiss?" He asked, his large hands running up and down her sides trying to warm her.

She rolled her eyes, "you're so needy boy," she teased gripping his shirt collar and mashing her lips hungrily against his. There was such a spark in the touch it sent shivers down her spine as well as his, and even through his tail.

The half-Saiyan's face became hot, because she was so forceful when she wanted something. He could only wonder about what she'd do in a few months for their wedding night. He was excited for it, but a little frightened since she'd be so much more dominant and experienced.

Once the kiss had finished, and they were resuming holding the other affectionately, Gohan scooped her back up into his arms. He walked slowly, carrying her into the front room to the sofa, "so have you thought of a date?" He asked laying atop her, his arms still underneath her bodice.

"Sometime next month, sooner if everything gets done," she giggled like a schoolgirl as he melted against her. He was so affectionate she would've been sick if she didn't love him and his touch immensely.

"Next month? Is that a bit soon?" He reciprocated with.

"Well not really, it's been nearly three years since the original date. Wouldn't you like to get married as soon as possible?"

"No, I just think it'll be easy to get everything together for it. I'd think by the end of this month." He kissed the woman's neck that he could see. Her hands looped up and entangled themselves in his hair, and she laughed quietly.

"You need a haircut; you're getting shaggy like when you were a little boy. I miss that cute expression you made a lot."

"What look?" He repositioned his face to gaze upon hers, a clueless expression ruling his features.

She giggled again; he was making it right now, that completely innocent and oblivious face of his. "Oh just forget it."

He grumbled and sucked on her neck where he remembered it to be most sensitive. She moaned, rather loudly as well, her legs wrapped around his hips, hopefully preventing him from fleeing.

"Bulma…" Gohan swallowed, "what are you doing?" It wasn't rhetorical, but he wasn't sure how to assess the situation.

"Gohan, you know that's my spot, you can't just ease me all willy-nilly like that." She nibbled on his ear; he was much more refined with erogenous zones than she. But she had yet to try something new.

After he struggled to muffle a moan Gohan felt something touch his back, her hand was traversing for something. His face flushed an even richer scarlet when she found his tail and began to stroke it, almost soothingly.

He couldn't help but let his pleased moan escape his voice box; Bulma smirked devilishly and continued to do as she pleased. She managed to pull the extra appendage out, it flexed around her hand as if it had no will of its own to do so. "Bulma d-don't it's too sensitive for that." His body began to arch and his hips slowly rock against her grip on his furred appendage. He gasped as he continued to be toyed with by her ministration.

She smiled sweetly and retracted his hand, so now she knew more about his most intimate zones, something she recorded. She closed her eyes and felt him stop, still panting lightly, he really got roused fast.

It became really awkward for Gohan in the last few seconds of that, his pants had somehow gotten too small. He swallowed hard trying to deny the fact that he _was _hard. Now his thoughts were tainted, he was thinking about what would've happened if she hadn't stopped.

She winked up at him and unlocked her legs so he could leave if he wanted. The heat between them countered the cold throughout the rest of the house. He didn't budge. He didn't want to leave her even though she most likely wouldn't hesitate to tease him again. Gohan's tail wrapped around her hand, and instead of stroking firmly as she had done before she tentatively petted it like she did with Scratch.

They both began breathing deeply, trying to soothe their nerves from the created sexual tension. Gohan was still breathing pretty hard; he'd gotten all rushed, his heartbeat thumping loud enough for her to hear. Bulma had a smirk playing her lips, their night alone would be marvelous.


End file.
